Volatile contaminants such as Volatile Organic Compounds (“VOCs”), carbon dioxide (CO2), hydrogen sulfide (H2S) and radon may be found in drinking water, including in water stored in water storage tanks. VOCs and radon may be harmful to human health. Carbon dioxide and hydrogen sulfide may alter the chemistry of the water, such that additional water treatment may be necessary. For example, carbon dioxide lowers water pH resulting in some water treatment plants adding caustic soda to restore pH to acceptable levels. Hydrogen sulfide accelerates corrosion. The present disclosure relates, among other things, to devices and methods for removing VOCs and/or other volatile contaminants, such as carbon dioxide (CO2), hydrogen sulfide (H2S), and radon, from water stored in water storage tanks.